


take my hand (i'm all yours now)

by starryJ



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2 chapter is a bonus!, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjin helps him understand how colors work, M/M, Seungmin and Hyunjin are art majors, Seungmin is blind, seungmin is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryJ/pseuds/starryJ
Summary: Seungmin is extremely curious about the world surrounding him and isn’t afraid to ask questions about things he doesn’t fully understand. Answering those questions can be quite tricky sometimes, but at the same time Hyunjin feels that his own understanding of the world deepens with each of them.(Alt: Seungmin is blind and all Hyunjin wants is to help him understand the world around him- and, well, maybe a kiss. One day Seungmin asks if colors can have flavors and Hyunjin, a huge fan of fruit lip balms, sees this as the perfect opportunity.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 73
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in one go, but somehow, I am still pretty satisfied with the final result. I really hope this fic can bring at least a little warmth to you in those difficult times.  
> I'm sending you a big hug, things will get better.
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language, so there may be some mistakes in the fic. Also I want to make it clear that I didn't get to do a lot of research on this topic (as my own eyesight is pretty bad and reading about blindness is a little triggering for me), so I apologize for any inaccuracies in Seungmin's description. 
> 
> Special thanks to Monse for coming up with this idea and to Lau for sharing it with me and surviving those difficult hours of me crying about how soft this story made me feel.  
> Another shoutout goes to my girls who always support me in everything; I couldn't have dreamed of having better uni classmates than you. Ju, I hope this story will make you feel a little better and put a smile on your face, I'm sorry for always making you cry with angsty stuff. Dani, you said you'd be the happiest if I was to actually write anything related to those two, so here you go, I hope it does make you a little happier. <3
> 
> And you, wherever you are, thank you for spending your precious time on reading this story. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.

With a quick glance at his phone, Hyunjin almost starts groaning in despair: he’s running late again. It’s not exactly his fault, and yet he’s still mostly mad at himself (because, seriously, what’s the point of being mad at the bus?) for leaving his apartment five minutes later than usually. He taps his left foot nervously, counting seconds before the bus comes to a stop that’s currently packed with students who have just finished their classes.

Hyunjin doesn’t have any time to waste being jealous: he quickly gets off the bus and starts running in hopes to arrive before their professor, who is somehow always late for this class. He’s grateful that the classroom is on the second floor, but everything seems to be against him today, so he’s not even surprised to be met with professor Lee’s unamused look as soon as he enters the classroom.

“Late again, Hwang Hyunjin,” he states quietly, giving him another stern look before sighing. “You can take your place, but try not to be late for our next class, okay?”

Hyunjin only nods because that’s something he can manage as his next class with professor Lee is just in a few hours, after lunch break. To be honest, he’s not excited for today’s classes at all because all of them are theoretical courses and his next dance class is only tomorrow, which seems to be so painfully far away now.

And yet, there is still something good about today, something that makes Hyunjin excited and happy, makes him look forward to this boring theatre history class every single week. That something is seeing and sitting next to Kim Seungmin, another art major, who majors in singing instead of dancing or writing, which makes Tuesday the only day of the week when they get to meet each other in class and talk.

Hyunjin isn’t mad at himself for being late in general – he’s never been good with time and it’s not like he truly cares about lectures he can easily find on the internet. Hyunjin is mad at himself because he knows Seungmin was waiting for him to arrive at least five minutes before the class started, fiddling with coloring pens he brings to every class and trying to guess what time it was at the moment. Just like he predicted, Seungmin turns around at the sound of his voice, holding a blue pen so tight as if his entire life depended on it.

Hyunjin quickly makes his way to their shared desk and gently taps Seungmin’s shoulder to greet him without using words. Seungmin smiles and waves at him, changing the pen to a green one, showing Hyunjin that he’s not mad or upset.

Seungmin doesn’t need those pens to take notes because he records all the lectures, but he still brings them everywhere he goes to easily express his feelings without having to talk much. Although Seungmin likes talking, he finds it difficult to express himself with words sometimes and instead uses this simple system that Hyunjin finds endearing.

He suddenly thinks back to the day when he helped Seungmin choose and decorate those pens and has to shake his head to get back to reality. Seungmin puts the pen down and rests his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder instead, causing him to gasp quietly when he also intertwines their fingers under the desk. Hyunjin knows he’s fully sure no one can see this, but the thing is: they just saw it so many times that they eventually stopped questioning it or even paying attention. Everyone but Hyunjin, to whom those unexpected and bold Seungmin’s actions are still confusing because he doesn’t know what they are. Classmates? Friends? Or maybe Seungmin actually likes him just the way Hyunjin’s been crushing on him from the very first moment he saw that cute student struggling to put on his black coat in their first week of studying?

Hyunjin knows he should be paying attention to the lecturer instead of focusing on the feeling of Seungmin’s hand in his, but he can’t stop his mind from wandering. Their relationship is, indeed, a little strange, but Hyunjin wouldn’t have it any other way.

They became friends (as Hyunjin hopes) shortly after he offered his help to Seungmin, who nearly cried in frustration when he kept trying to put on the coat that was inside out. Seungmin was glad to finally have the warm coat around his shoulders but he was so embarrassed to keep Hyunjin busy with another request that he tried to find the university exit himself and nearly bumped into the wall. After that, Hyunjin tried to always be next to him to make sure nothing like that ever happened again, but this year their schedules changed so much that it gets more and more difficult for them to meet during or in between classes.

Hyunjin misses helping Seungmin navigate and get used to the big university building, misses seeing how his face would light up with a bright smile when he didn’t need to hold onto Hyunjin’s hand to get through an empty hallway, and, well, he truly misses seeing Seungmin every day, which makes Tuesdays even more special for him.

“When did you get that?” Seungmin whispers in his ear as his finger touches a small scratch on Hyunjin’s palm. “I don’t remember this one.”

“Just a cut, don’t worry,” Hyunjin replies just as quietly, squeezing Seungmin’s hand gently to assure him that he is fine.

Seungmin always noticed those little details no one ever payed attention to; he is extremely curious about the world surrounding him and isn’t afraid to ask questions about things he doesn’t fully understand. Answering those questions can be quite tricky sometimes, but at the same time Hyunjin feels that his own understanding of the world deepens with each of them.

When they took their time picking and decorating coloring pens so that they would be easier to recognize, Seungmin asked how colors could help express and understand emotions, and then two days later he asked Hyunjin if colors had smells.

Explaining the first thing wasn’t too difficult, especially considering that Hyunjin has always been into dancing and knew everything about how such small details as the color of your outfit could influence people’s feelings about the performance; talking about smells was, however, way more complicated. He ended up explaining the most important colors through flower scents because his family owned a small flower shop where Seungmin was always more than welcome.

Hyunjin knew it wasn’t the best or smartest decision because most of those flowers could have different colors, and yet he chose the most common flowers (such as roses, chamomiles and forget-me-nots), surprised at how well Seungmin took those associations.

So, yes, Hyunjin still finds ways to be of help even if they don’t meet as often as he would like to, and yet he’s very confused about their relationship. They’re close, close to the point that Seungmin would often stay after his classes just to sit in the almost empty practice room and _listen_ to Hyunjin dancing (he can’t see Hyunjin moving, but can _hear_ the sounds that his shoes make and the sound of him breathing heavily after finishing a song), but Hyunjin isn’t sure if it’s close enough for them to take a step forward because he’s afraid of messing everything up and losing Seungmin.

At this point, Hyunjin isn’t sure who needs help more: he feels that without Seungmin he’d simply break down because everything in his life seems to be connected to this boy in one way or another. He likes Seungmin a lot, but still doesn’t have enough courage to say this, too scared to ask Seungmin to join him while dancing, so that he could not just hear, but also _feel_ all of his own feelings and emotions. He thinks about it every time Seungmin sits in the corner of the small room, giving him encouraging smiles and waving along to the songs playing; thinks about how nice it would be if he could just take Seungmin’s hands and teach him a simple routine so that they would be able to do it together, how happy Seungmin would be to feel _included_ , important.

Touching is Seungmin’s most important language, and yet Hyunjin still flinches a little, caught off guard when Seungmin’s free hand comes to touch his hair as if to make sure it’s still as long as he remembers. Hyunjin kind of regrets even mentioning that he thought of getting a haircut because Seungmin simply _loves_ touching his hair and making small braids for him when they’re alone; it seems to calm him down and Hyunjin doesn’t mind – not even one bit.

“Wanna go for a walk today? I’ll bring Soph with me.”

Soph is Seungmin’s service dog that helps him in the streets when he goes out alone and just thinking about getting to see that fluffy creature makes Hyunjin smile without even noticing that. Soph is just as soft and cute as her owner is, but Seungmin refuses to believe that they really look alike (yet he obviously likes it when Hyunjin calls him a small puppy because of how curious and excited he is all the time).

“I have another class with professor Lee,” he whispers back with a heavy sigh because he can’t skip that one no matter how much he would like to.

“I don’t mind waiting,” Seungmin hums as his fingers move a little and he gently taps on Hyunjin’s wrist three times.

In Seungmin’s language that means “time spent waiting doesn’t matter and arguing about it has no point” and he does that whenever Hyunjin tries to send him home – because, seriously, he should be resting instead of sitting on the floor or on the windowsill for hours, waiting for Hyunjin to be done with classes. Seungmin, however, is very stubborn, and at times like this Hyunjin desperately wishes they crossed _that_ line so that he could kiss the life out of Seungmin to trick him into resting more and worrying about Hyunjin less.

All that he can do now is sigh and look at professor Lee, who’s passionately talking about today’s topic. Honestly speaking, Hyunjin isn’t even sure that he remembers the topic as his thoughts are too busy with Seungmin and the feeling of his gentle touches. Seungmin lets go of his hand and instead rests his palm on Hyunjin’s thigh, an innocent gesture that still almost makes him groan: Seungmin is just trying to figure out what he’s wearing today, but he’s got… interesting ways to do that, driving Hyunjin crazy with those touches that don’t even imply anything, sending his heart on a race.

“Are those…” Seungmin stutters for a moment, unsure, but Hyunjin knows he shouldn’t try to help. “Got it. White jeans that we bought together last month.”

Hyunjin is a little surprised at how quick Seungmin is at guessing his clothes without ever seeing those pieces. He finds it adorable how Seungmin highlights the word “white” because it was him who insisted on finding Hyunjin a pair of white jeans – since white, according to Seungmin, represents innocence, clarity and also reminds him of snow, something that he likes a lot.

“You missed something,” Hyunjin tells him quietly when Seungmin mentions his favorite black hoodie and believes that he’s done guessing today’s outfit.

Seungmin looks cute with a slight blush on his cheeks when he frowns, hands moving again, touching, lingering but not quite getting the most important part of Hyunjin’s outfit. If they weren’t in class, Hyunjin would giggle at his confused expression, but instead he gently takes Seungmin’s wrist and guides his hand to where he wears a daisy necklace, the one Seungmin gave him a few months ago “just because”. Seungmin touches the chain first, his soft, feather-like touches tickling a little, and then his cheeks go almost crimson upon realizing that Hyunjin is once again wearing his gift.

“You’re cute,” Hyunjin mutters softly, but stops right there when Seungmin reaches for the pink pen, signaling him that he’s too embarrassed and shy at the moment.

He tries his best to never overstep when it comes to Seungmin’s feelings, so he goes silent and lets Seungmin get back to feeling comfortable and relaxed. Seungmin is obviously fighting with something inside, because he keeps biting his lips and constantly switches between different pens, yet not stopping to grab any. Hyunjin just lets him be for some time because he knows Seungmin isn’t the type to bottle up his worries, it’s just that he finds it difficult to get the right words and is probably currently struggling with this. He decides to wait for the class to end first and only then bring this up unless Seungmin does it first.

He’s right: as soon as the bell rings and everyone starts packing their things, Seungmin tugs at his sleeve to get his attention. Seungmin waits for the room to get quiet, hoping that it’s just the two of them now, before he asks a question that leaves Hyunjin breathless.

“Jinnie, can colors have flavors too? It’s just… You explained scents through flowers, but I’ve never seen what colors fruits or some snacks are. Is the color important for flavors?”

The question confuses Hyunjin a little: colors are, for sure, important for flavors, because that way you can tell how good certain things are, but it’s a lot more complicated than smells, because, for example, strawberries and raw meat are almost the same color, especially to Seungmin who’s never seen colors in his entire life, yet strawberries taste sweet while raw meat is, well, raw. He thinks for a few moments, so deep in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice that he’s biting on his lower lip until he feels the taste of his strawberry lip balm.

Hyunjin is kind of proud of his collection of different lip balms and, thinking about it now, this is where he sees his perfect chance. Most of the fruit and berry flavors he has can be expressed with colors, if only… if only he finds a little courage to try this crazy idea that came to mind just now.

“It’s a little tricky with flavors,” he replies slowly. “Just like different colors can have different smells, most colors have hundreds of flavors connected to them. We can keep it simple, though, and I will help you form some of the most common associations that come to mind whenever people mention certain colors. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please!” Seungmin replies excitedly.

He looks happy because Hyunjin took his question seriously and didn’t just brush it off like other people would. Once again, he reminds Hyunjin of a puppy and he doesn’t even notice that slips from his lips until Seungmin shoves him lightly yet hugs immediately after, hands wrapping around his neck. Hyunjin sees his chance in that and, instead of letting go, he places his hands on Seungmin’s waist and pulls him closer, bracing himself for the most important step to ever be taken in his life. He can’t mess it up but all he can rely on is hope that he’s not reading the situation wrong and, more importantly, not going to hurt Seungmin by doing what he desperately wants to.

“Sadly, we can’t do it right now because I don’t have any fruits or vegetables with me, and although I know you’re perfectly capable of imagining the taste, I want you to actually try them while you focus on thinking about their colors.”

“Okay,” is all Seungmin says, not even trying to move, feeling way too comfortable in Hyunjin’s embrace. “Don’t you have a class right now?”

Ah, shit, Hyunjin thinks to himself, remembering professor Lee’s words about not being late this time. All he cares about at this moment, however, is Seungmin’s soft smile and how _small_ he feels in Hyunjin’s arms.

“You’re cute,” he repeats instead of replying, and this time Seungmin doesn’t ask him to stop. “I’m late anyway, so I say, we can try one flavor right now. That is, if you trust me.”

“Hyunjinnie, I always go on late night walks with you and I don’t bring Soph with me unless you want to cuddle with her. Do you need any more proof, silly?”

Hyunjin laughs at that, ignoring the flip his stomach did when Seungmin called him the adorable “Hyunjinnie”. He counts to five, breathing in and out, before slowly closing the distance between their faces, letting Seungmin understand what he’s up to and push him away if he’s not ready. Seungmin chooses not to, instead instinctively tightening his hold, and lets out a soft whimper when their lips touch for a brief moment. Hyunjin lets him choose and Seungmin chooses to reciprocate the kiss as his hands find their way to Hyunjin’s blonde hair, tugging a little, tangling soft strands with his fingers, playing, _touching_ while their lips move together.

Seungmin pulls away first, letting out the most beautiful sound Hyunjin’s ever heard in his entire life when he gives Seungmin’s upper lip a gentle bite. He’s breathing heavily as if he has just run a marathon, clearly shocked, and it would be a huge lie to say that Hyunjin doesn’t enjoy the way his ears get all red from a simple kiss.

“Strawberry,” Seungmin breathes out and Hyunjin pats his head for a quick answer.

“This is what red tastes like,” he replies, trying hard not to smile but failing miserably when Seungmin nods at his own thoughts.

“I think I like tasting red,” Seungmin admits shyly and leans in for another kiss.

////

Later that week Seungmin gets to taste every color that can be found in Hyunjin’s big collection of lip balms, but the strawberry one still remains his favorite. What he likes most, however, is kissing Hyunjin late in the evening when he finishes practicing the last choreography for the day, because at that moment Hyunjin tastes like happiness, sunshine, love and, most importantly, he tastes like _Hyunjin_.

“I’m all sweaty,” Hyunjin whines when Seungmin clings onto him, but gets shushed by another kiss. “Stop this, pup.”

“What?” Seungmin asks, surprised, as his jaw drops at the pet name.

“Knew it’d work,” Hyunjin giggles and reaches for his phone but gets stopped by Seungmin’s hand on his wrist. “Seungmin-”

“Can I dance with you?” he asks out of the blue, offering Hyunjin such an innocent smile that he can’t quite believe Seungmin is this excited about his, Hyunjin’s own dream.

“Oh my god, Seungminnie,” he whispers in disbelief, this time making Seungmin giggle. “You’re something else, you know that?”

“But you’re enjoying this.”

“Look who’s talking, pup,” he teases, enjoying the way Seungmin blushes because of that. “What?”

“I like this,” Seungmin admits quietly, moving even closer so that there’s almost no space left between their bodies. “I like dancing with you like this, because this way I can _see_ you move. And, Hyunjin..?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re an incredible dancer.”

“Seungmin, I…” Hyunjin finds himself at a loss for words because that kind of praise is something he could never even wish for.

“Shh, don’t say anything,” Seungmin interrupts him, pressing his fingers to Hyunjin’s lips. “Just kiss me.”

And when Hyunjin does just that, he finally understands what they are: they’re both perfectly imperfect, only completing each other when together, like puzzle pieces, but way, way more complicated. And, honestly? Hyunjin wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very unexpected update! haha  
> I've been thinking about it a lot on that day when Hyunjin fooled us all before mama, but only got to write it last week. :) 
> 
> I recently made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/starry_voices) acc, so feel free to follow and interact! ^^ 
> 
> Basically, this update is just my way of thanking you for giving this story so much love. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know in the comments!

When Seungmin’s mother received an offer to spend half a year working in Canada, Hyunjin was quick to suggest to help Seungmin while she would be away.

After they started dating, Seungmin, not used to hiding anything from his closest person, told her about their relationship, and that’s how Hyunjin became a very frequent guest in their house. He would come to dinner every weekend, walk Seungmin home after classes and stay for tea whenever he could, so it wasn’t that surprising when Seungmin’s mother shared this news with him before anyone else.

It’s not that Seungmin needs much help, he knows his house well enough to navigate on his own, but living alone would still be very dangerous for him, so when his mother brought that up, Hyunjin didn’t even need to think before encouraging her to accept the offer and trust him to take care of her son. Seungmin was just as excited once he heard about it, happy that, for once, his mother thought about her own dreams instead of staying home just to protect him.

Although just for half a year, Hyunjin was a little worried about moving to their apartment when the day actually came, afraid of messing up and being annoying more than helpful. They ended up helping each other, slowly adjusting to the other’s lifestyle and learning together: of course, not without occasional problems and misunderstandings. It took Hyunjin two months to stop worrying about what he could do and say and what would upset Seungmin (because knowing the boundaries in a relationship is one thing and doing so when getting used to living together is a whole different story), but now he can almost proudly say that he has it figured out.

It’s ten minutes past five when he enters the apartment, finally done with today’s classes, tired yet excited to share some news with his boyfriend. It’s pouring rain, so he quickly gets rid of the wet cloak he’s been wearing the whole day, but freezes with his hand halfway to the coat hanger when he hears quiet sobs coming from Seungmin’s room. Hyunjin hurriedly kicks off his shoes and walks to the closed door, trying to be quiet in order to not scare Seungmin with unexpected loud noises.

He gets stopped by Soph, Seungmin’s service dog, who is suddenly very excited to lick all his face and hands, happy to see him after a long day. Hyunjin finds it strange that Seungmin didn’t let her in, because usually, if Seungmin comes home earlier than he does, Hyunjin finds them playing on Seungmin’s fluffy carpet. Instead, however, Seungmin is crying, and Hyunjin’s heart aches when he hears that: Seungmin doesn’t cry easily, prefers to control his feelings, so something bad must’ve happened to make him weep like this.

“Hey, Soph,” Hyunjin whispers as he leans down to pet the dog. “I gotta go check up on Minnie, alright? Sit here, baby.”

She obeys immediately, trained to follow orders without hesitation. Hyunjin ruffles her soft fur, earning a quiet bark in response, and calls her a good girl before stepping closer to the door and hesitantly touching the doorknob. It’s closed, but not locked, and yet Hyunjin still knocks first, giving Seungmin time to decide if he wants to talk right now.

“Minnie?” he calls. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah,” is the only response he gets, but it’s enough for him to enter the room.

Seungmin sits on the edge of the bed, with his back facing Hyunjin, but even by his posture Hyunjin can tell that he’s very upset by something. Hyunjin is a little unsure of what he should do, because this is the first time he sees Seungmin crying like this, but decides to begin by carefully asking if he can join Seungmin on the bed.

“Sure,” Seungmin says in a muffled voice. “Sorry about that.”

If there is one thing Hyunjin hates about Seungmin, it’s that he always apologizes for not being the strongest person in the world. He doesn’t say anything right now, though, choosing to sit next to him instead and placing one hand on his shoulder. Seungmin doesn’t flinch: if anything, he leans closer and Hyunjin can still see tears shining on his cheeks.

“What happened, pup?” he asks softly. “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable with sharing that.”

It takes Seungmin a few seconds to reply, and Hyunjin uses that time to pull him closer so that Seungmin’s head is now resting on his shoulder, while his arm is wrapped around Seungmin’s waist, holding him gently. Seungmin sighs then and, before replying, carefully touches Hyunjin’s hoodie, hands slowly going up until they touch his neck. He stills and frowns, touching the skin again, and it confuses Hyunjin, but everything becomes clear the very next second when he hears Seungmin’s question.

“Did you get a haircut..?”

Seungmin absolutely adores his long hair and Hyunjin is very well aware of that. Although he knows he’s still free to choose what to do with his own body, Hyunjin isn’t planning on getting his hair cut any time soon, firstly, because he likes it long too, and secondly, because Seungmin enjoys making braids for him and playing with his hair – especially when they cuddle or kiss. Hyunjin finds it endearing that Seungmin loves it so much and doesn’t want to take it away from him.

He takes off the beret he didn’t even know he was still wearing, letting his newly-dyed black hair fall onto his shoulders, and gently guides Seungmin’s hand to touch it and make sure nothing changed. Hyunjin understands how important it is to Seungmin that things he knows stay the way he remembers them.

“I went to dye it today, a very spontaneous decision, I must admit, but it’s raining outside, so I didn’t want to get it all wet right after doing that. I completely forgot to take off my beret when I heard you crying, sorry if that scared you a little.”

“What color it is now?” Seungmin is clearly avoiding the subject, fiddling with the hem of his sweater, and it makes Hyunjin sigh.

He knows he needs to stay patient and not pressure Seungmin into talking, so he lets his boyfriend change the subject once again, saying that his hair is now black. Seungmin complains that it’s not as soft as it was before, and Hyunjin coos because he’s talking in pout, something he doesn’t get to witness that often, but then Seungmin suddenly decides to drop the bomb – he always gets to the point unexpectedly, surprising Hyunjin.

“I talked to Jisung today.”

Jisung is Hyunjin’s best friend, who happens to be a good friend of Seungmin’s too, and he probably volunteered to keep Seungmin company after today’s classes since they share one subject together and it happens to be their last class for the day. All in all, Jisung is a good guy and Hyunjin couldn’t have asked for a better friend, but he doesn’t have the brain-to-mouth filter, which makes almost every conversation they have with Seungmin potentially dangerous. It’s not that Jisung is straight up spitting insults, but he isn’t as careful as Hyunjin and sometimes says things that can be quite upsetting. Seungmin always says that he’s grateful Jisung treats him like an equal human being, but Hyunjin knows he’s simply too kind to admit that sometimes Jisung is a little too careless with what he says, even if he is quick to apologize when something goes wrong.

When Hyunjin finds out that another conversation they had brought Seungmin to tears, he makes a mental note to once again remind Jisung to watch his words, but decides not to jump to conclusions and hums quietly, encouraging Seungmin to go on.

“You know he’s head over heels for professor Lee, right?”

Of course, Hyunjin knows that, how could he not when that’s the only thing Jisung’s been talking about for the past two months? To be honest, Hyunjin still thinks that it’s some kind of a well-played prank, because he simply cannot believe that Jisung fell for their professor, who doesn’t even teach him anymore since Jisung takes different subjects this term. Hyunjin tries to never judge the book by its cover and he admits that he doesn’t know what Lee Minho is outside of university, but he is such a strict teacher that there’s even an unofficial club of his anti-fans.

When Jisung shared that for the first time, Hyunjin’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor, because previously Jisung never failed to complain about how tired he was because of countless assignments and tests, never-ending reading lists and professor’s very random way of selecting his “victim of the day”, who would have to present their homework while others got to chill (the point of this was that they never knew who was going to be chosen, so everyone made sure to do the task). This sudden change shocked both Hyunjin and Seungmin, but they got used to it with time, now barely reacting whenever Jisung started to wax poetic about how beautiful and almost perfect (completely missing the “pain in the neck” part) his crush is.

“Did he give you another lecture about it?”

Hyunjin means it as a joke, wants it to sound as light as possible, but gulps when Seungmin actually nods.

“It’s not his fault!” Seungmin is quick to assure him when he finally feels that Hyunjin isn’t pleased with what he hears. “I just thought… I felt sorry because I can’t appreciate you enough.”

Now Hyunjin is genuinely confused: what on earth made Seungmin feel this way?

“What do you mean?”

Seungmin once again sighs, hiding his face behind his palms, and Hyunjin knows he’s embarrassed to talk about it. He lightly nudges Seungmin with his elbow, whispers that it’s alright and that he doesn’t have to say it if it makes him uncomfortable and is about to tell Seungmin that he hasn’t met anyone who would appreciate him more when Seungmin suddenly interrupts him.

He still tries to hide and there’s a blush on his cheeks, but he doesn’t stop talking until he finishes his serious monologue. Hyunjin knows it must be difficult for him to talk about something like this, something that makes him seem weak (but only in his own eyes, because Hyunjin _never_ thinks that Seungmin is weak), so he stays silent, letting Seungmin get it off his chest before making any comments, even if he really wants to.

“I won’t ever be able to give you the love and praise you deserve because I can’t… see you. I don’t know how you look, and if to me it’s not important at all, I realize how much of a difference compliments make to other people, for example, to Jisung. Your way of expressing yourself is dancing, this is your absolute favorite thing to do, and I can’t ever see that, so I’m afraid it sounds empty and stupid when I say that you’re a great dancer. I can’t judge, will never be able to, so all my words are meaningless. I’m sure you’re very handsome, everyone is beautiful in their own way, and you, for sure, are extremely talented, but I’m so sorry I can’t fully appreciate it. No, I don’t feel incomplete or anything just because I am blind, I just wish I could give you more, more of what you deserve.”

Hyunjin doesn’t believe what he hears, but it’s there, those are Seungmin’s thoughts and feelings, and it takes him a few seconds to process everything before he gently takes Seungmin’s hands in his own and squeezes them lightly as he speaks.

“Listen, pup,” Hyunjin finds it adorable that Seungmin still blushes when he calls him that. “Those thoughts aren’t worth a second of your time, alright? You’re giving me more than enough, more than I could ever ask for or even dream of. You love me for who I am and not because of my looks, unlike all the people who only think about my face before anything else. That’s right, you can’t see me dance, but it doesn’t mean you can’t feel the emotions, that you can’t hear them. Just because you’re enjoying my performance in a different way doesn’t mean it’s any less important to me. In fact, whenever you tell me that I’m a good dancer, my heart flutters because it means… literally the world to me. Wait, I’m not so good with words, let me… let me show you, okay?”

Hyunjin guides one of Seungmin’s hands to his chest, where his heart is beating so quickly as if it was a race it had to win. His own hands tremble a little, but he does his best to control it, wants to stay calm for Seungmin. A small smile adorns Seungmin’s face when he feels the beating of Hyunjin’s heart and he reaches his other hand to intertwine their fingers, holding Hyunjin’s hand with so much tenderness that his heart inevitably starts beating even faster.

“Tell me, what do you feel?” Hyunjin asks in a whisper.

Seungmin whines at the question, a little embarrassed to talk about it, but replies nonetheless. Hyunjin especially loves this side of his, when Seungmin is somewhat shy to talk about what’s happening but still obeys when Hyunjin tells him to.

“Your heart is beating really fast,” he admits with a slight blush on his cheeks. “I guess it’s because you’re… worried about me.”

Hyunjin knows that he has the green light to go on, because Seungmin doesn’t take his hand away, meaning that he doesn’t feel uncomfortable or too shy. He’s learned all the signs, always ready to stop and drop the subject if it bothers Seungmin, but right now he decides to take one step further.

“Now kiss me.”

It’s such a small request, considering that they’ve kissed plenty of times already, but Seungmin blushes even harder, yet still crawls onto Hyunjin’s lap, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Hyunjin notices that he still has a few tears on his cheeks and carefully wipes them off with his thumbs before closing his eyes and letting himself deepen the kiss, lingering for a few sweet moments, and then pulls away.

“Woah,” Seungmin whispers, almost shocked, when his heart picks up the pace, and Hyunjin has to bite his lip to suppress a smile. “Jinnie…”

“Shh, let me finish,” Hyunjin gives him another quick peck. “You are a miracle that happened to this world, to me, Seungmin, you’re everything and I wish you would never doubt yourself. You are the only person who has this effect on me, you make me so weak, so vulnerable, and yet I am so, so happy to give my all to you.”

“Wait, Jinnie,” Seungmin interrupts him softly, but Hyunjin can’t seem to stop, not right now.

“Every day when I wake up, I think about how lucky I am to have you by my side, because you understand me and my heart better than anyone else, better than my own family. If I had to compare you to a flower, I wouldn’t even have to think, because you remind me of the prettiest daisy, most innocent and pure, so beautiful and tender. Just having you in my arms and knowing that you feel comfortable and sheltered, that is already enough for me. It’s different for everyone, and for me… I don’t need anything more than I already have.”

“Oh my god, Jinnie,” Seungmin repeats for the third time, and this time Hyunjin lets him stop the stream of his words, although he feels he could go on and on for hours.

In fact, Seungmin has never called him Jinnie three times in a row, so Hyunjin isn’t even sure how to feel about it – but his heart is telling him that it’s a good thing, if another crazy race is any indication.

“Thank you for caring so much even about my little and very much insignificant worries, Jinnie,” Seungmin tells him and kisses him before Hyunjin can argue. “I honestly don’t know what’s gotten into me, I guess I’ve just been too stressed and when Jisung mentioned that again, I… Well, thank you, really.”

“Anytime, pup,” Hyunjin says with a smile that Seungmin can almost feel on the tips of his fingers. “Promise me you’ll come find me whenever such thoughts start bothering you again. Can you do that for me?”

“I promise,” Seungmin seals that promise with a kiss as his hands find their way into Hyunjin’s hair. “Can I braid your hair later? Pretty please?”

Hyunjin just giggles, pulling Seungmin even closer to kiss both his cheeks, making him laugh at that too. The phrase “anything for you” is left unsaid, because there is no need for words when it comes to Seungmin asking for something – Hyunjin is ready to fight the whole world just to keep seeing his happy smile.

If this is what love is like, then Hyunjin really likes being in love – even with small and a little sloppy braids in his hair, because those are made with love too. Hyunjin doubts a lot of things in his life, always questions his life choices and decisions, but there is one thing he is sure about and that is being hopelessly in love with Kim Seungmin. And, although he can’t promise Seungmin _forever_ , Hyunjin wants to give him as much of that as he’s given himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/starry_voices)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me about your feelings & thoughts in the comments^^  
> It means the world to me.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/starry_voices)


End file.
